


The Winchester Brothers

by etoilune



Series: GEM 'verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: ASL, AU, Dutch, French, German, Happy AU, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Multi Chapter, Russian, Spanish, Teacher!Dean, and now i'm rambling in the tags, anyway, back to tagging properly, basically a lot of languages because i like languages and i like destiel so, but translations will be included where necessary, event planner!cas, event planner!gabe, events planning, i don't even know if there's going to be any angst in this, lawyer!Sam, maybe not, not very slow build, to be honest most of the angels are event planners, um, well done molly, where everything is happy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-29 23:29:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etoilune/pseuds/etoilune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garrison Events Management has earned itself a reputation, thanks to the hard working leader Castiel. Their next client is a Mr. Sam Winchester who wants a surprise party for his brother - but after Sam meets Castiel's brother, he gets a bigger surprise than he bargained for.<br/>Meanwhile, Castiel meets Sam's brother at a club that's more like his very own personified Hell (he was forced there by Gabriel, obviously) and has no idea what to do when he starts to develop feelings for the beautiful boy who found him outside and left an impression - on Castiel's mind as well as his lips, apparently.<br/>The party GEM are planning is the key to everyone's success (or at least the early stages of aforementioned success), but even if things go well at the party, what happens next?<br/>A tale of flirting, awkwardness, confusion, and eventually, possibly, maybe even love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I'm Molly and I'll be your chauffeur throughout this journey of Destiel and Sabriel goodness, which will hopefully continue very very far and expand into multiple fics; eventually forming the GEM 'verse! If you have any questions about anything that's in this fic - either to do with events, characters, "behind the scenes", or anything, to be honest, then you can leave your question in the comments section on here, or you can message me on Tumblr at saveourstarwhales uwu  
> Anyway, I'll let you read the fic now, so goodbye, thank you for reading, and enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic has no beta, as of now. If you're interested, send me a message on Tumblr at saveourstarwhales.tumblr.com uwu

**GARRISON STORMS INTO NEW YORK** _by Ruby Cortese_

_Garrison Events Management, headed by Castiel Novak, takes the New York scene by storm once more as it presents to us a weather themed birthday party for Ava Wilson, one of the most famous weather presenters in the US!_

_Mr Novak, 36, was basking in the success of the party when he told us, "I never believed the Garrison would come this far. My team are amazing, I'm so proud of them!"_

_The Garrison he refers to is his team of elite event planners, all specialized to do the best job for the client; composed of Gabriel Novak and Alfie Milton- catering; Balthazar Roche - alcohol; Anna Milton - hair and beauty; Joshua Eden - decor; and Chris "Cupid" Arrowsmith - matchmaking and fortune telling. Castiel himself, in addition to keeping himself busy behind the scenes, chooses the playlists for the events - occasionally bringing in a friend to DJ live but preferring to rely on his own expert knowledge of the soundtracks the client would love._

_Miss Milton (who is single and hot, gentlemen!) described working with the Garrison to be one of the highlights of her day but still challenging. "We all have our moments, especially Gabriel. He's more of a trickster than a professional, but he cooks well, so we keep him."_

_The superstar party in question was held in a private club in downtown Manhattan known as Angels and Demons, founded by a Mr Crowley (known as the King of Hell among locals)..._


	2. 1x01 - Cherry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two updates in a day, you lucky things! ;) Just a reminder that this is the new and improved version of the fic, and I update on the 1st of every month.  
> Enjoy!

"I did not say that!"

"Say what?"

Uncharacteristically, Castiel shoved the newspaper at Gabriel's hands, rolling his eyes and standing helplessly while his brother scanned the article. This was approximately the fifth time this had happened - a party had gotten big within the media and the reporters caught hold of the Garrison's success, only to misquote the members and practically _redefine_ their standards completely, and each and every time it happened, Castiel had reacted exactly the same way. It wasn't that he didn't appreciate the attention, any educated person would realize that the media was the one thing that could make or break a business - it was just the fact that, well, there were no facts. The quotes in the articles particularly, they were usually twisted or made up completely, and Castiel just wanted them to be seen as who they were, not the media versions that had apparently been created for them.

"Oh."

"Oh? I never say things like that!"

"Nice to know you're proud of us, bro!"

"No, I am, but I- I just didn't say it, I don't even remember saying anything to a reporter-"

"You were drunk, remember? You wouldn't have remembered anything-"

"Besides, I am not thirty six! Do I look thirty six to you? They estimated my age at five years older than it actually is, Gabriel. What do you think that's going to-"

" _Anna!_ " Gabriel interrupted with a shout.

"Yes, Gabriel?" her voice called back from behind her desk in the next room where she was hopefully completing the epilogue to last night's success, as was custom and had been since the very beginning.

"Did you speak to a newspaper reporter at the weird rain party?"

"Uh... no? Maybe? I don't know! Why?"

"Come here a minute!"

Anna appeared, dressed in a fitted charcoal gray blazer with her fiery hair tied up in an elegant bun; a stark contrast to Gabriel's more-than-slightly casual choice. Her hair reflected her business personality - neat, controlled, perhaps a little OCD with perfection, but with a spark that could ignite an explosion with the right resources. "What's that?"

Gabriel handed the black and white print to her.  
"Single and _hot_? What on Earth-"

"And apparently you're only available to men again," Castiel added.

"I didn't say that about you! I said you played pranks sometimes but you were still as hard working as the rest of us!"

"You'd better have!" Gabriel responded indignantly. "Lets just leave it, okay? We're getting popular, we have to deal with this crap occasionally. Get used to it, amigos."

Anna left to return to her desk and Gabriel, annoyingly, followed Castiel back to his.

"Cassie, who's our next client?"

"You should know, considering we've been working on it for the past two weeks. That would be... the Winchester brothers." Castiel peered at the sheaf of paper clipped to his clipboard firmly. "Event scheduled for 24th January, 7pm. It's a surprise 30th birthday party for a Mr Dean Winchester, organised by his brother Sam."

"Oooh, I love surprises! Can I-"

"No, you are not popping out of the cake in nothing but leopard print boxers again. The last time you did that you nearly gave that poor old woman a heart attack."

"In my defence, your handwriting made it look like it was for a hen night, not a retirement!" Gabriel protested to his brother.

"How in any world does 'hen night' resemble 'retirement'?"

"It just does, okay, Cassie?"

"Don't call me that," he muttered before sitting down and spinning his chair back to face his laptop screen. He had a few tabs open but he clicked onto his email, a number in the bottom right of the screen flashing and requiring his immediate attention. It was the primary means of contact between the Garrison and their clients, after all.

 

**Inbox (5)**

He quickly scanned the summaries. One email was from Sam Winchester, the other four from his garrison. He opened the one from Sam - the Winchester party was in less than a week and the details had to be finalised within the next few days as it was a very last minute job. Apparently they were friends with someone called Bobby Singer, who was friends with Rufus Turner, who was Joshua-the-florist's brother and managed to persuade Joshua-the-florist that the Winchester party should be a job that they take. " _The Winchesters are actually quite well known_ ," he had said. " _They could open doors for us, Castiel!_ _That and he's my brother. You know the brother code, Castiel._ "Castiel accepted, having admitted that although three weeks wasn't the best amount of time to plan a whole event, they could do it. They were Garrison; of course they could, and short term events definitely gave a publicity boost.

Oh, and Sam was paying quite a lot - apparently he was a Stanford graduate and lawyer - and even though those amounts of money were now usual for them and their new-found popularity, it was still enticing.

 

 

_Dear Mr. Novak,_

_I just wanted to check on things regarding my brother's birthday party. If you have any questions, you can email me back at sam@winchesterlaw.org, or call me on the number I gave you. How is everything going? Did you manage to find some dancers?_

_Regards,_

_Sam Winchester_

_This email has been sent from my BlackBerry Wireless Handheld®_

 

 

Castiel hummed thoughtfully and started tapping out a reply, chewing his pencil as he typed.

 

 

_Hello Sam,_

_Everything's fine. We managed to book some very skilled dancers we've used in the past, which we at Garrison are sure your brother will fully enjoy. If you would like, we can arrange a preview of their routine for you?_

_All the preparations are underway._

_Yours,_

_Castiel Novak_

He sent it then closed the window, scanning the others. Balthazar appeared to have run out of various types of alcohol (Castiel told him to order some more from their usual supplier to arrive the next day); Gabriel had sent him what was probably meant to be a funny picture of a cat stuck in a bottle; Anna needed hairspray (also told to order), and the last was Chris asking Castiel what his opinion was on his new Cupid wings (they were fluffy, well put together, and weren't covered with toffee after Gabriel got a little over excited, like the last ones unfortunately ended up. It was a sticky situation, and as soon as that pun left Castiel's mouth he immediately regretted it).

The stresses of running an events planning business were straining at the best of times, meaning Castiel had his favourite masseuse on speed dial for occasions like this. Their last event had definitely been stressful - fun, sure, but too much had been left to the last minute like usual, turning approximately fourteen more of Castiel's coal black hairs to a silver colour (or so he thought). His masseuse picked up on the third ring.

"Hello?"

_"Castiel, how are you? I haven't heard from you in a while! Big party?"_

"Big would be an understatement, Meg."

_"Ouch! Want me to book you in for the regular?"_

"That would be good. Are you free now?"

_"Sure thing, sugar."_

"Now would be good then, please."

_"Come right on over!"_

"Thank you, Meg," Castiel gratefully said as he stood up from his chair, hearing the well worn bones in his back give a resounding click. As he stretched his arms out in front of him tiredly, his laptop chimed and his slender, pale hand moved to see what the email was-

"Castiel Novak, if you don't get your hand away from that keyboard right now I'll use force." Anna swept into the room with superiority, her flaming hair adding to her presence. "Go. Meg's waiting, and goodness knows you need the relaxation. I'll have Gabriel answer that."

"Oh come on! Anna!" Gabriel whined but Anna gave him a firm glare and he sucked his bottom lip back in petulantly.

"Answer it, Gabriel."

 

 

**Inbox (1)**

_Mr Novak,_

_The dancers sound excellent. Would it be possible to have the preview at four tomorrow, or is that too early?_

_Regards,_

_Sam Winchester_

_Sent from my BlackBerry Wireless Handheld®_

"Jesus, what's Castiel running here, events management or a strip club?" Gabriel muttered to himself, then hit reply and began to type.

 

* * *

 

 

**Inbox (1)**

_Hey there Sammy_

_Cassie couldn't come to the phone right now so please leave a message after the tone_

_So you're Sam Winchester? Cassie has said a lot about you (business only don't worry... Or maybe there was some other stuff too)_

_Anyway_

_I'm Cassie's brother and you can call me anything you like - after looking at the picture of you and your brother I've gotta say you're a pretty handsome moose_

_Email me hot stuff: sugarsweettrickster@gmail.com (don't worry this is my personal email so you won't get discovered)_

_Dr Sexy_

Sam Winchester stared at the email he'd just received, trying to bury his laughter in his oversized hands. Who the hell was Dr.Sexy? Under any account, Sam knew that Dr.Sexy must be connected to Castiel in some way, whether his email was telling the truth or not about them being brothers.

He decided that, against his logic telling him not to email back, he would anyway.

 

 

**Sentbox (1)**

_Dr. Sexy, right?_

_Well yeah, I'm Sam Winchester - but who the hell are you? Apart from being Castiel's brother, of course._

_Sent from my BlackBerry Wireless Handheld®_

* * *

 

Castiel relaxed into the cushioned bed, allowing Meg to work out the kinks and knots in his well-defined muscles. She really was good at her job - as she worked, soft piano melodies echoed in the background calming Castiel, helping him to escape from the pressures of his life.

_It doesn't get much better than this._

When Meg was finished, he paid her and walked back next door to his office. In his absence, it seemed everyone had worked well, and Anna had taken care of everything he'd asked her to. There was a sent message to Sam - he didn't read it; he didn't have time, but he trusted that his brother had been sensible for once in his life.

Besides, he had a lot to do regarding Dean Winchester. His brother had added an extra package, one that had never been done before - everyday for a week leading up to the main event, a freshly baked pie would be waiting on Dean's doorstep. It wasn't unusual for Castiel to receive special requests; it was quite common actually, and he made sure that they were all fulfilled to the client's satisfaction.

"Gabriel, how's the pie?"

"Good stuff, bro - it was cherry today, right?"

"What were you going to do if it wasn't?"

"A little snack never hurt anyone-"

"If you continue to eat as much as you do, you're going to be overweight verging on obese."

"Way to lighten the mood, Cassie. The cherry's done. Who's delivering?"

"You, I presume?"

"Sure thing."

 

* * *

 

"Sam, why is there a box outside the door and what's in it?"

Sam, of course, knew exactly what it was, but he feigned surprise. "I have no idea, why don't you go look?" He shrugged, maybe a little too exaggerated but never mind, Dean didn't notice anyway, and Dean went to the door and retrieved the box. It was white card, tied up with a ribbon that matched the colour of Dean's eyes perfectly. Sam watched him slip the ribbon off and open the box, craning his neck to see what the pie looked like - it was perfect. Exactly how he liked.

There was also a note tucked into the side in cursive script.

 

_Dean Winchester,_

_A little something from us._

_7 days to go!_

Dean, being the alert man he was, immediately became wary and Sam knew that he'd have to reassure him.

"It's safe, I promise. You'll know who it's from soon enough."

"Uh... okay," he answered dubiously.

 

* * *

 

"So close! I was so close to meeting that hot piece of ass, and Cassie wouldn't let me talk to him!" Gabriel exclaimed to his empty office.

"It would have unsettled Castiel's plans for the special request," a soft voice replied. At first Gabriel thought it was the sugar making him think his office could speak, but then he realised Anna had overheard his one-sided conversation.

"But Sam Winchester is so beautiful," he whined, "why do I always want the ones I can't have?"

"Oh, don't worry. I'm sure you'll find a way to meet him somehow. Didn't he want a preview of the dancers?"

"Yes, Anna, you're perfect. Cassie had better let me be there or I swear to-"

"Don't blaspheme, you know I'm religious."

"I swear to sugar."

"That's better." She laughed, a tinkling sound like bells. "I'm sure Castiel will allow you to meet your 'moose'."

"He'd better," Gabriel grumbled.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guess what - you can actually email Gabriel at the email address shown above! That's sugarsweettrickster@gmail.com for those who've forgot.  
> Yeah. I'm trying to make this fic as interactive as possible, so I'll have a website for the garrison too, but not for a while yet. I have my reasons. uwu


	3. 1x02 - Apple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't say thank you enough to my amazing beta, Violette :') Thank you, sweetie!
> 
> Enjoy the chapter! ;3;

**Inbox (1)**

 

 

_Dear Mr. Novak,_

_I wondered if today at four was okay for the preview of the dancers? I asked yesterday but I didn't exactly get a reply to that question (don't tell your brother off; I didn't mind)._

_Regards,_

_Sam Winchester_

_Sent from my BlackBerry Wireless Handheld®_

"Gabriel, what did you do?" Castiel was clearly annoyed with his brother. He opened the message Gabriel had sent yesterday while Castiel had been out. "Gabriel, what is this?"

"Uh-" his cheeks flushed slightly as he smirked, but Castiel didn't give him any more time to answer.

"This is not a game! I am running a business here, not a daycare to watch you flirt with my clients! Gabriel Novak, I am disappointed in you. I have told you many times - you are a quality chef, but not irreplaceable." His voice grew quieter as he went on. "Gabriel, please. Try to help me make this work. We've built a reputation which we cannot destroy."

Gabriel, upon seeing his brother's distress, frowned slightly. "Sorry, bro, I just- Sam is beautiful." He shrugged.

"So maybe he is, but please try to separate work and pleasure. I presume you want to attend this preview with Mr. Winchester?"

Castiel was taken unaware when his brother scraped him into a spontaneous hug. "Cassie, you're the best!"

"It isn't like I have time to do it anyway," Castiel sighed, pulling away and brushing his shirt down. "Too much to do."

"You know what you need, little bro?"

"An endless supply of coffee and the power of an angel so I could just click my fingers and this work would be done?"

"Not quite. You, my dear trench coat clad brother, need a night out. What time do you get off tonight?"

"Well seeing as it's my business, whatever time I decide I can stop."

"You finish at eight. I'm taking you out."

Castiel opened his mouth to protest, but Gabriel shushed him. "No arguing."

"You had better email Sam back and tell him that four is fine. Tell him to meet you at the front door of the building at half past three, then you can take him to the stage. No fooling around, please - remember he's a client, not a toy."

By the time his brother had said ‘email,’ Gabriel was already at his desk. Now, though, was the problem of deciding how much to tell Sam. If Gabe emailed Sam from his work email address, and didn't mention being Castiel's brother when he saw him, there was no possible way Sam could make the link... yes, that was what Gabriel would do. He'd rather not make himself known just yet. Despite the hard shell of confidence he built up, it was more like a bubble to shield what he was actually like. He may not want to admit it, but it was true.

After he emailed Sam, Gabe reclined in the red velvet plush sofa he'd bought for the office - with the addition of a sign:

 

_Gabriel's sofa - touch and I'll ram candy down your throat until you choke to death_

As he sat, his mouth sealing around a stick belonging to a strawberry flavour lollipop, he thought about Sam; how Sam looked, what Sam would be like in real life. It was these thoughts that gradually sent him to a dreamland, gently snoring to himself.

Meanwhile, Castiel was snoring too, but with his head in his hands, elbows resting on the desk. Rain pattered on the windows leaving trails of moisture, drops joining together and making bigger trails; the sound grew louder as the rain came faster. Neither of the brothers were awoken by the splashes, and the rest of the garrison thought it fit to leave them alone - they knew how hard the pair had been working lately and they both deserved a break. Neither of them had any reason to be awake anyway, until the buzzer sounded just before three thirty.

_"Uh- I'm here for a preview of some dancers for my brother's birthday party? The email was from, uh, Gabriel? I'm Sam. Sam Winchester?"_

Balthazar answered the call, buzzing the client up. "Gabe, sweetie? Wake up. There's a client here? Said his name's Sam Winchester or something-"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm awake," Gabe yawned sleepily, rubbing his eyes. "Wait, hang on-" he sat bolt upright suddenly and Balthazar chuckled. "Did you say Sam? Sam Winchester?"

"Why?" the English man grinned. "Have you got yourself a crush or something?"

"No," Gabe flushed. He scrambled to get up, straightening his clothes as he made his way to the door.

In the hallway of the building stood a man - a really, _really_ tall man. His long hair was plastered to his scalp from the rain and he ran his hands through it self-consciously as he waited. Gabriel stood for a second watching the man, observing the things he did closely, detailing every little-

"Uh... hey?"

"Hey, uh, I'm, uh, Gabriel. Nice to meet you, Sam," he beamed, holding a hand out. Sam took it in his own oversized hand and shook firmly. God, the things Gabriel bet that hand could do-

He had to stop having these thoughts.

"Same to you, Gabriel," he smiled back.

"Follow me, kiddo." Sam made Gabriel look like some fun-sized play toy rather than a fully grown man who was thirty three _thank-you-very-much_ , but he quietly followed anyway.

 

* * *

 

_Hello, Dean._

_6 days left!_

The note was written in the same handwriting as before. As Dean opened the box; the sweet smell of apples drifted out and invaded his nostrils pleasantly. Apple pie.

He shook his head with a silent laugh, grabbed a fork, and dug in.

 

* * *

 

"They were great, Dean's going to love them." Sam grinned as the men walked out of the room. "Is everything else sorted?"

"Come upstairs and I can ask the boss," Gabriel answered, turning to climb the stairs. "I'd use the elevator but my brother says I need to lose weight 'cause of all the candy I eat, so stairs it is."

When they reached the office, Sam's eyes roamed the workplace. It was painted bright white, making it seem even bigger than it was, and there were desks against the walls - each personalised to the owner's choice, by the looks of things. A large window looked out on the city, showing an already golden sunset due to the winter, snow dusting rooftops. The view was beautiful.

There were two people in the room aside from himself and Gabriel - a blond man who was talking on the phone in a very distinctly British accent, and a dark haired man asleep on a crimson sofa. Gabriel strode over to the dark haired man and shook him awake in an annoyed fashion.

"Can you read, Castiel? Do you actually want me to shove that candy down your throat? I would, I _really_ would, but it would be a waste when I could eat it instead."

"Sorry," the man opened his piercing blue eyes. "What do you want?"

"Sammy boy over here wants to know if everything's done for his brother's party."

"Oh, hello, Sam." When Castiel spotted the man, he sat up neatly. "Most details are finalised. The only thing left to do is the catering on the morning of the event, and that's Gabriel's job. One of my less efficient brothers, but a good cook all the same."

Gabriel rolled his eyes. "Do you want me to show you out, Sam?"

"No, I think I can manage it," he smiled. "I'll see you on Saturday, then."

"See you then kiddo."

After Sam left, Castiel shot Gabriel an accusing stare.

"What now?"

"You like him."

"Maybe."

 

* * *

 

"Guess what time it is?!" Gabriel bounded up to Castiel excitedly.

"Time to sleep, hopefully."

"You've done nothing but sleep all day!"

"Then I would presume it's time for this ridiculous venture to wherever you picked for us to go?"

"And your presumptions would be right."

"Do I have to?"

"You're not getting out of this one, bro! C'mon, we're leaving."

Castiel debated whether handcuffing himself to the desk would have been a better idea after all, as his brother almost dragged him out of the office, flicking the light switch on the way out.

 

"Angels and Demons? Really? What if we get spotted by the press?"

Gabriel shrugged and led the way inside, to the loud hum of a pounding bass and a sea of bodies pressed against each other and damp with sweat. This environment - it was different, really different, from how it had been at their own event in the venue. It made Castiel feel a little uneasy.

"I hardly think this is appropriate," Castiel shouted over the music when he noticed the spaced out poles on platforms. Gabriel laughed and lead them to a booth right in front of one of the platforms.

"Introducing our acts for tonight!" A loud voice boomed out of the speakers; the music turned down enough to build suspense. As the voice began announcing dancers, spotlights lit up the mini stages until they were all full, and Castiel felt slightly uncomfortable watching the men and women gyrate on the metal.

"I'm going outside," he mouthed. "Fresh air."

He made his way through the throng of people and got to the back door, opening it and leaning against a wall outside. He didn't notice that he wasn't alone until a voice caught his attention.

"Hey, hot stuff."

"I- uh, hey," Castiel replied, eyes searching for the owner. It didn't take him long - the man came forward with a smirk.

"I'm Dean."

"Castiel."

At a raised eyebrow, he hastily added, "Me and my siblings were all named after angels."

"Awesome." Dean slurred his words slightly, most likely due to an alcoholic influence. "What's a pretty boy like you doing out here?"

"That isn't really my sort of scene in there. My brother brought me here."

"Come inside, dance with me," Dean winked. "I'll make it your sorta scene."

"I don't know if that's a good-" his sentence was cut off when Dean grabbed his hand. It was warm, calloused but soft at the same time, enveloping his hand in a blanket of warmth in the cold winter air. Dean took Castiel inside to the dance floor and bit his lip seductively as he danced.

Ten minutes later, Castiel was well and truly into the swing of things. Gabriel watched with a smirk not dissimilar to Dean's.

"So, uh, Cas," Dean raised his voice so he could be heard. "I'm presuming you're gay?"

"Yes."

"Good." Castiel caught Dean's smile just before the same smile leaned in and kissed him.

He tasted of alcohol, though it wasn't unpleasant, and his lips were definitely skilled. Castiel moaned when Dean caught hislip between his teeth, a desire to deepen the kiss planting itself in Castiel's mind. His mouth opened wider, and Dean made a surprised noise before taking advantage of the movement, tongues moving like silk in a fluid dance together. Another person - man, woman, neither of them knew - knocked into the couple and they broke apart suddenly, dilated eyes still fixed on each other, breaths coming short and heavy. Dean's hands reached to cup his face gently and the man gave Castiel another kiss - short, sweet, salty - then Dean shouted something inaudible, and left.

Castiel stood alone and confused, staring after where the green-eyed man had disappeared into the noisy crowd.

 

* * *

 

"Did you enjoy your little makeout session there, Cassie?" Gabe asked on the way home. "From where I was sitting it looked pretty steamy."

Castiel raised a finger to his kiss-swollen lips and brushed it across where Dean's mouth had lainearlier. He secretly smiled to himself.


	4. 1x03 - Pumpkin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, chapter three! I hope you all have fun with it!  
> A million thank-yous to my great beta, Violette <3
> 
> Roll over the words in different languages for a translation! If you can't because you're on mobile or for some other reason, I'll put a list of translations at the end of every chapter where it's necessary.

"Castiel Novak! Calm down!" Anna, as ever, was the one to rationalize. "What is the _matter_ with you today?"

"Nothing," he said, a little too sharply. "Nothing," he repeated, as if it made it more true.

Gabriel, ever the child, chimed in; "Cassie's just upset 'cause-"

"Nothing," he repeated again.

"Castiel, please," Anna pleaded. “Tell me what happened."

"I met someone last night at Angels and Demons and we kissed and it felt amazing and then he shouted something and left and I'm never going to see him again and he was beautiful and I just- it seems like everyone I ever like just leaves me and I can't keep doing this!" He blurted everything out loudly in one long, grammatically incorrect sentence, collapsing into his swivel chair when his outburst was over. The chair spun slightly with the force he threw himself down with. "I've only met him once and you know how I used to never believe in love at first sight? Well, 'used to' is the key phrase in that sentence."

"Castiel." Her voice was soothing, and it succeeded in calming the man down a little. "Who's to say you won't meet him again? Fate works in funny ways. If it's meant to be, destiny will bring you together. I promise."

"But what if I never see him again?"

"Like I said, if it's meant to be, you will. Do you know his name?"

"Only his first name..."

"What is it?"

"It's D-"

"Go on..." Anna prompted.

" _Mierda_."

"What?"

"When Sam Winchester emailed you about his brother's party, did he include a photo?"

"No, I don't think so, why?"

"His name was Dean."

"See, fate has a strange way of working."

"You don't seriously think it's him, do you?" Castiel whispered, not wanting to say it too loud, not wanting the illusion to go away. He scanned the office - he and Anna were the only ones in there; Gabriel must have left at some point during their conversation. "There's no way I'm that lucky..."

"You're thirty, Castiel. You deserve some luck for once. Just be patient, you'll find out if it's him on Saturday."

"How am I supposed to wait five days?" He moaned, burying his head in his hands.

"Patience, Castiel! Now calm down and get back to work. You have a reputation to uphold."

"Thank you, Anna."

"You're welcome, Castiel."

 

* * *

 

"Mmmm, pumpkin," Dean moaned. "God, I'm gonna marry whoever made this."

"Yeah... good luck with that," the corner of Sam's mouth twitched as he reached over to break a piece of the pie off. Dean hugged the pie box glared at him.

"Get your own! This baby is all mine."

"Fine, fine!"

Dean didn't attempt to reply, instead choosing to continue making (very sexual) noises through mouthfuls of pie. "Oh God, I want to find whoever made this and take their clothes off and-"

"Okay, I'm going now."

"Where are you going?" Dean asked suspiciously.

"Nowhere, uh, just to the library." He slipped out of the door, sighing with relief that Dean hadn't questioned him further.

On his way to the venue Mr. Novak had picked out, he checked his email, and sure enough there was an email from 'Dr. Sexy' again.

 

**Inbox (1)**

_Hey kiddo_

_How you doing?_

_Just checking in with you and that fine hair of yours_

_Oh and never stop being so adorable_

It made Sam smile, that someone was actually taking the time to compliment him and to message him anonymously. No one had ever triedbefore, but then to be honest it was hardly the kind of thing that happened often, especially to people like him.

 

**Sentbox (1)**

_I'm doing good. My brother just ate half of the pie your brother's company made for him, and he's making noises like he hasn't had that sort of... experience... in a while. My hair? What would you do if I got it cut? ;)_

_Sent from my BlackBerry Wireless Handheld®_

He'd added a wink face to the end, tired of playing it safe - he always played it safe, always, and for once he wanted to just go for something. There was nothing to say he'd ever meet this guy. So if anything went wrong, there would be no real consequences except maybe a few torn feelings which could be easily rectified. Sam wanted to do something for himself for once.

 

* * *

 

After Castiel had dropped the entire garrison's coffee order, deleted half of an important email to one of his clients, walked into Anna, ripped Gabriel's precious sofa, and tripped over his own chair, Anna had insisted he go home as he clearly couldn't concentrate on anything other than Dean - Winchester or not. She'd never seen Castiel like this before, save for once, and that- well, she was an exception. Castiel was nothing short of a wreck, and he hadn't even put up a fight about leaving the office. It was a break that even _he_ had to admit was deserved.

He unlocked the polished red door to his studio apartment, which was located next door to GEM headquarters, walked to the sofa, and collapsed face-first into the soft material. He then proceeded to let out a string of Italian cuss words, mostly muffled by the fabric and quite incomprehensibleto anyone who happened to be listening, but Castiel knew exactly what he was saying, and exactly why he was saying it.

One word - Dean.

Why? Why was Dean on his mind so much? They'd only had one drunken meeting and Castiel was completely and utterly besotted. The thing that had been on his mind the most, though, was whatever the other man had shouted. Maybe things would be different if only he'd heard what Dean had said; maybe they would have met again, or just something other than- other than whatever _this_ was.

An idea began to form in Castiel's mind and he smiled to himself through the sofa cushion before hoisting his body up and smiling all the way to his bedroom.

The slender man chewed his lip thoughtfully before choosing a crisp, sky blue shirt and some coal-coloured trousers.

 

Dean was not in Angels and Demons that night.

 

* * *

 

Blue eyes peered into Dean's dream about a hot young blonde and pie, prying into the cracks of the fabricated universe and picking it apart under their stare.

Dean's own eyes flicked open, startled. As if it wasn't enough that those unique eyes weaved themselves into reality, they'd begun to invade every aspect of his life, but he didn't know why.

It wasn't that Dean was having a high school gay crisis, because he knew he was bisexual, there was no question about that; it was just-

His hand fell onto his chest, moving with the steady rise and fall of his heart beating solidly, constantly, steadily; rise, fall, rise, fall, breathe, beat, rise, fall. Dean tapped a rhythm onto his rigid pectorals, following that of his chest.

"I don't think lying there is gonna get your work done, Dean."

"Can I not just have a break from grading for once, Sammy?"

"It doesn't work like that, Dean. You were the one who wanted to be a teacher! Not my fault."

"Shut up, Mr. Fancy Pants Lawyer," Dean muttered, then swung his legs from the bed, taking the duvet with him as it was tangled amongst the muscles. He fell, and Sam laughed.

"Shut up," Dean mumbled half-heartedly and dragged himself across the floor to the cold tiles of the kitchen floor. "Get me pie." He childishly extended his arm towards the cardboard box on the counter and opened and closed his fist a few times, well aware of who the box was from - well, not exactly who, but yeah.

"Get it yourself," Sam smirked, amused, and Dean grumbled about it, reaching as high as he could for the remaining half of the pie and exposing a strip of golden skin in the process. Less than a minute later he sat, still on the tiles, leaning against the back of the sofa and chewing devotedly. "Oh God this is good," he moaned with crammed cheeks, somewhat resembling a hamster in Sam's opinion, "oh God!"

"Dean, are you sure you're okay? You know, like mentally?"

"Nope."

 

* * *

 

**Sentbox (1)**

_Don't_

_Ever_

_Get_

_Your_

_Hair_

_Cut_

_What else am I supposed to cling on to during sex?_

Gabriel smirked as he sent the email, then realized he should probably do some actual work before Castiel murdered him. He'd done absolutely no planning for the catering aside from the original ideas.

"You're slacking, dear," The corner of Balthazar's mouth lifted up in a smirk as he passed Gabriel. "What - or who, most likely - has you all hot and bothered?"

"No-one," Gabriel muttered, turning bright red.

"Blushing? They must be special. What is it this time?"

"It? _He_ is well and truly male. And hot," he groaned. "Hotter than anyone I've slept with. Anyone. And Kali was a goddess in bed, I-"

"Spare me the finer details, Gabe. If you like him so much, why don't you take him to dinner?"

"But-"

"Ask him, Gabriel."

"No," he pouted, "I can't."

"Why not?"

"He's, uh... it's Sam Winchester, okay?"

"I knew it," he grinned triumphantly, "why is that a problem?"

"Because it's Sam Winchester, okay?" Gabriel coughed. "Maybe I googled him, and maybe he owns a law firm, and maybe he graduated from Stanford, and maybe he has a girlfriend."

"How do you know he does?" Balthazar leaned forward on his palms, adding weight to Gabriel's desk.

"How could he not? He's perfect," the older man sighed.

"Look, Gabe, you'll see him at Dean's party, yes? Talk to him."

"I- I will."

"Good boy."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations for this chapter:  
> Mierda: shit (Spanish)


	5. 1x04 - Blackberry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Endless thank-yous to my beta Violette, because I couldn't do this without her. <3  
> I hope you like this chapter! A reminder that hopefully now I'm off school I can write quicker, and if I do that I might be able to step the updates up to every two weeks. I want to update as much as you guys want me to update, trust me! ;u;  
> Translations at the end again for those who can't roll over words because they're on mobile.

"Gabriel, when you deliver the pie today, I need you to try and get a picture of Sam's brother. Please."

"It'll be a challenge but leave it all to the Gabemeister-"

"Gabemeister?"

" _C'est moi,_ duh. Anyways, so I'll try and get the picture for you. On one condition."

"What?"

"You tell me why."

"BecauseIthinkSam'sbrotheristheDeanfromAngelsandDemons," Castiel muttered, hoping Gabriel wouldn't be able to decipher the code. Unfortunately, however, Castiel had forgotten the time that Gabriel-

"You have _so_ got it bad."

"Be quiet, Gabriel. Don't you have a blackberry pie to deliver?"

"Touché."

 

* * *

 

Dean laid waiting against the door, half asleep and half slumped against the wood tiredly.

It was around two am. He was on a mission.

"I swear to God- I'm gonna find who makes this pie-" cue yawn, "and marry the son of a bitch," he murmured sleepily. "So- so good..."

He snapped awake, blinking widely.

He was on a _mission_ , goddamnit.

Sleepy Dean equalled no pie god.

Not sleepy Dean equalled pie god.

It was obvious which was the preferred option.

 

* * *

 

When Gabriel stepped up to the now-familiar front door of the Winchester apartment, he took out his camera-phone.

It was around three thirty am. Gabriel was on a mission.

"Okay, Dean Winchester. Let's get a picture of you." He paused for a moment before quietly scolding  himself. "God, Gabe, you sound like a pervert. This is for research. For _Cassie_ , okay? For Cassie."

Gabriel, being the older brother, had always looked out for Castiel.It had been a tough road for the brothers, especially when they were both young, but here Gabriel was, delivering a pie from their extremely successful business. Here he was, having gotten through the obstacles.

Here he was, experienced and flirty and _happy_ , but lonely all the same.

 

* * *

 

"Hang on a minute... Anna?" Castiel strode to Anna's desk, clutching a photo in his hand, his face pale and his eyes wide.

"What's wrong?"

He held out the photograph and Anna took it, her eyes drinking in the figures of the two brothers, side by side.

"Do you know who these people are, Anna?"

"Where did you get that?"

"The Winchester file. This is Sam Winchester and his brother, Dean Winchester. This is Dean, Anna."

"From your expression, I assume that's _Dean_ Dean?"

"Yes. It is most certainly _Dean_ Dean."

"Oh, honey... what are you going to do?"

"First, I think I need to call Gabriel and let him know that a picture is no longer required."

"I mean after that, sweetie. What are you going to do?"

"I- I don't know. I honestly don't know." Castiel pulled his phone from his pocket, still looking shell shocked, and dialled the number before pressing it to his ear. "Gabriel? Yes. You don't need to take any photographs. What? Why didn't you tell me we already had one?"

 _"I- I forgot, I'm sorry- and it's too late. I have one, Cassie, and that's not all I have! I’ll talk to you when I get there,"_ Gabriel's smirk was audible through the receiver, and Castiel mumbled a goodbye before ending the call.

"What did he say, Castiel?" Anna asked sympathetically, noting the dismayed yet somehow excited expression across her colleague's features.

"He said, and I quote, _‘I have one, Cassie, and that’s not all I have!_ ’” Castiel’s voice mimicked Gabriel’s childishly. “What does that even-”

"Honey, you know Gabe's probably just teasing you. Wait until he gets here before you worry, okay? He's your brother, he wouldn't do anything that bad, surely-"

"Can you hear yourself speak, Anna? This is Gabriel we're talking about, remember. It's Gabriel, and Gabriel's habit of doing unexpectedly awful things has rendered the action not unexpected at all. In fact if I do not receive an “unexpected” surprise from Gabriel at least twice a day, it worries me."

"Yeah, okay... you have a good point. But trust me, he’s your brother. Has he ever done anything so bad it's affected your life in some major way?”

“Well… um, I guess not-”

“So relax, okay? It will be fine, I promise. Now go! Work! You have a lot to do, Castiel." She winked before shooing him away.

 

A few minutes later, unexpectedly early and therefore completely expectedly early, Gabriel strode through the door, a smirk plastered on his face and a small stack of paper in his hand. "Cassie!" His voice rung throughout the Garrison and Balthazar murmured a, "keep it down, darling, some of us are trying to not work here," before pushing earplugs into his ears and, against his comment, continuing to attempt to invent a new cocktail for Dean Winchester.

Castiel, meanwhile, was chewing his nails in anticipation, and attempted to grab the sheaf from his brother's hand as soon as he was close enough. Gabriel snatched the photos out of the way, laughing.

"Jesus, Cassie, want to do that any more desperately? But then, I forgive you. You can't help that you have a huge crush on-"

"Do not say it." Castiel cut him off with a sharp warning glare.

"Okay, chill! I'm going, I'm going! Don't stare at them too long, by the way. You'll get them ingrained in your brain and they'll never go from your sight and you'll always be able to see them and-"

"Gabriel. Please, behave."

"Fine, I'm going." He placed them in Castiel’s outstretched hand and backed out of the door.

When the shorter man left the room, Castiel began to leaf through the papers in his hand. Even considering Gabriel's notorious sense of humor, he was surprised at what he found, which was such a rare occurrence that it was practically unheard of. Not only had his brother taken a photo, it was a good photo. A very good photo. So good, in fact, that it almost looked staged.

The next picture was the same, too staged to have been taken by Gabriel. _What- what_ are _these?_ “Gabriel? Come here for a minute, please?”  
Inquisitively,his brother leaned against the doorframe after getting up from his desk, and took the lollipop out of his mouth to say, “What now?”  
“What- what are these?”

* * *

 

 _Gabriel stood outside the Winchesters' front door, stroking his chin comically for the invisible audience around him, being the natural born performer he had always been._ What's the best way I can do this?

_He took out the camera phone from his pocket after placing the pie outside the front door, careful not to shake the box for fear Dean Winchester would go on a rampage and murder the entire street (it could happen! Especially after what Sam had told Gabriel about Dean's love for pie. Like, more than love - Dean apparently had a deeply rooted sexual attraction to pie). The man laid on the floor, body pressed as close to the ground as possible, peering through the gap in the door to see if the coast was-_

_"Who the hell are you?" The door had opened and Gabe scrambled up to stand, looking up to the slightly blond man in front of him who was admittedly quite a lot taller._

_"Uh-" he debated lying but decided against it, "I'm Gabriel Novak. Nice to meet you, Dean, I'll just be going-"_

_"Wait, what? How do you know my name?"_

_"Oh, uh, that, yeah... I'm the one who made the pie, surprise!"_

_"Why would you make me pie? I don't know you; I've never met you before in my life."_

_"Uh, okay, it's a long story, but you're gonna have to trust me on this one, okay? I made you pie because it's nearly your birthday. I was hired to make you pie." Gabriel was careful not to reveal anything about the party. "Sam hired me. Don't tell him you caught me, okay? I was just trying to get a picture of you-"_

_"Why the hell?"_

_"...my brother, Castiel, he said he met a Dean at Angels and Demons and he wanted to know if you were the same Dean. He wanted a picture."_

_"Castiel? Never heard of him."_

_"Oh, really? 'Cause it looked like you were getting pretty close to him on Tuesday-"_

_"_ Oh _, that guy? Yeah, I shouted my number at him. If he wanted me so bad why didn't he call?"_

_"You really think he was gonna hear every number correctly in a club with heavy dubstepand three hundred assholes grinding on poles?"_

_"It probably wasn't my best idea."_

_"Damn right it wasn't, Dean-o. So can I have a picture to satisfy my brother's sexual frustration?"_

_"Oh, I can do better than a crappy camera phone picture." Dean smirked, gesturing for Gabriel to enter the apartment. "Stay quiet, though. The moose is sleeping and you said you didn't want him to know this happened." He closed the door and placed the pie on the counter, stroking the box before disappearing into a walk-in closet near the front door. When he came out, he was holding several stiff sheets of paper, which he gave to Gabe._

_"Oh, Jesus, Dean," Gabriel laughed, trying to keep as silent as possible. “Where the hell did you get these done?"_

_"I_ may _have been a model at some point. Anything to bring money in, right? I dropped it after a couple months, but to be honest it'll be good to get rid of a few of these. They're just blackmail material for Sammy, really."_

 _"Thanks, kiddo. I'm pretty sure Cassie will_ love _these. Well, if your definition of love is 'fondle and get off to'. But, you know. Whatever."_

_"Okay, you'd better go now before the moose wakes up. I won't say anything to him."_

_"You'd better not, bro! Enjoy the pie, as I hear you've been doing."_

_"Will do, man."_

* * *

 

"So, that's what happened, Cassie. Don't worry, I didn't let a word of the party slip! Scout's honour."

"Every time you say that, I remind you that you were never a scout. You begin to protest before I remind you that a handmade ‘candy scout’ badge does not count. Please stop saying it, then we will stop having this conversation, as I'm quite bored of it."

"But you forgive me, right? I mean, you did get those photos out of it. The _model_ photos. Which are quite hot, to be honest. I'd steal them if I wasn't _pining_ and _heartbroken_ because the other brother doesn't love me back.” 

Gabriel clutched his hands to his heart dramatically, feigning passing out and lying deadly still on the floor. Castiel rolled his eyes and walked away, leaving his brother to his own devices. He took the photographs with him to his desk, attempting to memorize every detail, so that whenever he closed his eyes, he'd have the image of Dean Winchester engraved on his eyelids. Where people often saw stars explode in the darkness of closed eyes, he'd see Dean.

The only thing Castiel regretted was that Gabriel hadn't gotten Dean's number for him - but then, he would see Dean again on Saturday. There were only four days left to wait, albeit a long four days filled with planning, but four days all the same. He slid the photos into his top right desk drawer, the one reserved for personal matters, and continued to work - after all, he had a playlist that wasn't going to put itself together.

The file said that Dean was a huge fan of rock music, so rock music it was - with a few sort-of-pop-songs in there to broaden Dean's music tastes, but nothing too far from the suggestions on the list. Sam clearly knew his brother well, but Castiel didn't want to rely too much on the list. Part of the Garrison's flair with events seemed to be the originality with which their details operated; how they were unique and sometimes unexpected, but always, somehow, just _right_. Castiel wanted a part of him to be in the event, and he did _not_ specifically want to make sure that he was a part in this event because of Dean Winchester and his face and his body and-

 _Denial isn't just a river in Egypt, Castiel. Apparently, it's what you're trying to do with your feelings again._ He knew his inner conscience was right. _And, to be honest, it's not working. We both know you like him, Castiel, and I'm sure everyone around the pair of you on Saturday will realize too._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est moi: It's me (French)


	6. 1x05 - Pecan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY CROATOAN DAY EVERYONE!! I hope you're all having an awesome Croatoan-filled day! ;)  
> Okay, so this chapter is actually the one before Dean's party, so that's something for y'all to look forward to for the next month. Again, I'm so so sorry about update times but I just... I don't know, I can't seem to find it in me to write big blocks of text at once. :( Sorry.  
> I hope you love the chapter, and as always, thankyouthankyouthankyou to my amazing beta Violette because my continuity is the worst!  
> Thank you for reading! <3

_Hello, Dean._

_Three days to go!_

_Prepare yourself for getting another year older._

_This one's a big one!... ;)_

“You know what, Sammy? This pie just gets better every day.”

“Yeah, okay, Dean,” Sam stumbled sleepily into the kitchen and took a bottle of water from the fridge. “I'm sure it does.”

“If you're so sleepy, why didn't you just stay in bed? Bitch.”

“Because staying in bed wastes the day, jerk.”

“I dunno what you're talking about - I'm going back to bed now. With my pie.” He held it up proudly.

“Go, give me some peace for once."

“Aw, come on, you know you love me, man.”

 

* * *

 

_Dean,_

_Enjoy the pie like you seem to have been doing. God, kiddo, I can hear the noises in my apartment, which is about 900 miles away from yours._

_I feel sorry for Moose._

_Two days left…_

“Hey, Cassie! How's it goin'?”

“Everything is ready, apart from making the food, which I presume you will be doing tomorrow?”

“Yup.” Gabriel slid the lollipop out of his mouth to continue speaking. “I'll be bringing in the douche bags again to help for a while. They may be young and stupid but they follow orders and seem to work harder when there are bribes involved, so it should be fine.”

“It's not nice to call them that, Gabriel,” Castiel reprimanded. “They help you, don't they? Be grateful I let you have help at all. Not many people would trust you to be in charge of a group of sixteen year olds.”

“Yeah, well, they're hard working, I guess. Could be worse.”

“Do you want me to ask their parents? I suppose you haven't done that yet, and I can't deal with parents phoning me tomorrow asking if their child is with me.”

“Yeah, dude, thanks. Love ya, bro. I'll leave a list of who I want on your desk later.”

“It had better be in my hands by 1pm, or-“

“Or what, kiddo?” Gabriel smirked, and his brother rolled his eyes.

“It's a shame there is nothing that can be done with you. I tried sending you away when I was eight. And twelve. It didn't work.”

 

* * *

 

_Dean Winchester,_

_One more sleep until you're thirty! Go figure._

_Also, speaking of going places, go to the gym. You have pudge._

“I do not have pudge!” Dean muttered indignantly, “I don't!”

“What?”

“I said, I don't have pudge!”

“Hate to break it to you…”

“I don't have pudge, Sammy!” He attempted to grab his stomach; “See! No pudge!”

“I'd show you myself if it wasn't gonna be weird. You have pudge, Dean.”

“I do not! Jesus, Sammy, I don't! As if turning thirty isn't bad enough-”

“Yeah, you're almost an old man.” Sam rolled his eyes before assuring his brother that a birthday meant he could drink as much as he wanted to.

 

* * *

 

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAN!!!!!_

_How's it feel to be a member of the Thirty Club, hm?_

_Yeah, not too good._

_Anyway, have a good day, Dean-o. Don't get too drunk- oh on second thought, get drunk. Really drunk._

_P.S. - there's a candle in the pie. Make a wish._

_P.P.S. - if you wished for my brother, I'm pretty sure he'd be delighted._

_P.P.P.S. - don't tell him I said that._

_P.P.P.P.S. - ever._

“Happy Birthday, Dean!”

Dean woke up to a moose in his room, and he didn't actually mean Sam this time. There was an actual moose in the room – well, a stuffed moose – sitting on his bed, next to his head. It was fucking _huge_.

It nearly gave him a heart attack.

“Jesus Christ, what the hell is that?”

“You seem to have such a big obsession with moose that I thought you could start a collection.” A corner of Sam's mouth lifted and he chuckled when he saw Dean's expression. “I'm joking, Dean, God! Although you can have the moose if you want, I mean I don't really want it.” As Sam said that, he realized that there was actually probably someone out there who wanted it – someone who wasn't far away, someone who was (apparently) great at baking pie. Sam wouldn't know; having not been able to taste any pie before Dean ate it all.

“C'mon, dude, take it away. Please. It's my birthday.”

Sam took the moose away and returned with a thin, square, silver-wrapped package which he presented to his brother. “Your actual present.”

The wrapping was eagerly torn off to reveal a limited edition Led Zeppelin Mothership Box Set, and Sam could honestly say he didn't think he'd ever seen Dean happier.

“Dude!”

“You like it, then?”

“Hell yeah, man! Thanks, Sammy.”

 

* * *

 

“Not that corner, _that_ corner! Come on, we don't have all day. Gabriel, _no_! Behave yourself! Anna, please monitor Gabriel. Thank you. Yes, Balthazar, you can set the bar up, and _no,_ Alfie, the food can not be put out. Please ask Krissy, Aidan, and Josephine-”

“It's Josie.”

“-Krissy, Aidan, and _Josie_ to refrigerate it until further notice. Joshua, yes, please do continue decorating. It looks great.”

“Calm down, bro! It's fine, it's all under control. We have _hours_ left-”

“Gabriel, please just do as I say.”

Castiel was stressed. Really stressed. This party had to be perfect - every GEM party had to be perfect, but this one more so than usual, because it was for Dean Winchester, and Dean Winchester's party had to succeed.

Castiel Novak was a firm believer in that, if your surroundings are successful, then you will also be successful; in the same way that if you study alone in a quiet room, you will achieve far better results than if you attempt to study at a frat party. Similarly, his approach to the night was that if the decor and catering and bar and music were good, then any interaction between himself and Dean Winchester would follow the same pattern. At least, he hoped this would be the case, because if not, it was hardly like he could rely on amazing social skills to climb out of the very deep hole he was most likely going to dig himself into. He, himself, had finished his task for the day of setting the DJ box up next to the dancefloor and making sure the jukebox (which was purchased on a whim when the business had just started) worked for after the DJ left. Before he arrived, Castiel's playlist would play for approximately two hours, from seven to nine pm. Then it would be karaoke, followed by Garth who would mix some tracks - Dean Winchester's taste had been explained to him - until eleven, and if people were still around, which he anticipated as a definite, the jukebox would be the fallback option and people would be able to pick from that. There was a good selection for varied tastes set up, so maybe after eleven Castiel would have the chance of listening to something that wasn't classic rock for the first time in the three weeks during which he'd been organizing the party.

At seven pm, the guests were due to arrive, and then at half past seven, Dean Winchester would make his grand entrance. Food would open, at Sam's request, at eight, because "Dean needs to eat before he drinks, seriously. He's gonna be smashed anyway; we might as well make sure it takes him longer to actually get smashed". Castiel was not planning on drinking much, if anything at all; he needed to stay sober, but knowing his brother, he'd end up drinking at least a shot or two. Luckily, his alcohol intolerance was high compared to that of other people, so if he did accidentally get involved in a drinking game ( _with who? Who would I have a drinking game with?),_ he'd probably be able to do it without getting intoxicated.

To be honest, though, he wasn't counting on anything happening. He'd make sure his team knew what they were doing, he might have a brief conversation with Dean Winchester and Sam, and then he would watch the party, and smile because _he_ did this. And when it was over he would clean the venue with the team, unless they were all in too bad of a state to do it, which case he would go home, sleep, then come back tomorrow to clean. That would be all that happened. The unexpected didn't happen much in Castiel's life; it never had.

 

* * *

 

"Oh, Dean? Before I go, make sure you're ready to leave at twenty past seven. We're going out."

"Like- bars out, or fancy restaurant out?"

"Bars, idiot. You think I'd trust you in a fancy restaurant?"

"Hey, I could totally do that shit!"

"Yeah, course you could. Anyway, be ready, okay? I should be back around five anyway, but just in case I'm back late, because I _will_ need a shower and if you leave everything until the last damn minute again I'm not gonna get one unless we share the shower and we are not doing that because we are not three anymore, Dean, okay? So, basically, make sure you shower early enough so I can shower too. And dry my hair."

"Okay, _Princess_."

"I'm gonna let you off, but only 'cause it's your birthday."

"Thanks, Sammy." Dean grinned as Sam walked out of the apartment in his gym outfit, a large bag thrown over his shoulder.

It was as his brother left the apartment looking young and fresh-faced that Dean realized that actually, now was a good time for an existential crisis.

_I'm thirty. Thirty years old, and I haven't done anything with my life. I don't have a white picket fence or 2.5 kids or a wife - practically the only thing going for me is my job, and being a high school teacher isn’t particularly seductive. Jesus, I have to do something about this. I haven't dated for God knows how long. Okay, I'm gonna date. I'm gonna go out tonight with Sammy and meet someone pretty and ask them out, on a proper date, just the two of us, and we'll get married and have a white picket fence and 2.5 kids. Yeah. That's what I'll do._

He sunk further into the sofa and continued to watch Star Trek.

 

* * *

 

Castiel arrived back at the venue half an hour before guests were due to arrive, dressed in what Gabriel had told him to wear - a powder blue button down ( _no, Castiel, you have to leave the top buttons open!_ ) with jeans the colour of the sky at midnight that clung to his thighs, but thankfully started to give way around his knees. If Gabriel had found some skinny jeans to dress Castiel in, he would have died - after all, he was way past his high school phase. Gabriel was wearing, as usual, a shirt that was entirely too flamboyant for the occasion coupled with shiny trousers. The rest of the Garrison seemed to have grasped the concept of how to dress at their events, and so were all wearing clothing fitting for the night ahead - Anna, the only girl, in a deep purple dress that ended mid-thigh with lace sleeves, and the men all in smart button downs and jeans or slacks. Gabriel was really the only one who stood out from the crowd; although Balthazar's shirt left nothing to the imagination, like a very small amount of tar had been painted onto his torso. His excuse was that he was the bartender, so wearing somewhat revealing clothes would persuade people to order drinks because, supposedly, he was hot. However, his appearance had not been a major factor inrecruitment - it was more due to his excellent cocktail-mixing skills. More importantly, he was quite inventive when it came to original cocktails, and GEM was now renowned for its originality; so, begrudgingly, Castiel had to admit that Balthazar was a stepping stone on the path of success. They all were.

Though he wouldn't admit it, Castiel was really looking forward to tonight.

Not just because of Dean Winchester.

_Okay, it's because of Dean Winchester._

* * *

 

It had taken a while for Sam to bring Dean around to the fact that they were going to a bar neither of them had ever ventured into before. Eventually, though, after a lot of rolled eyes and sighs, Dean had relented and let Sam drive the Impala - _“God, Dean, the way you handed,_ _those keys over, you’d think she was_ actually _your child”_ \- and the brothers were on their way to the party. At seven thirty-one p.m. exactly, the sleek black car pulled up outside the dark looking venue, and Dean got out of the car hesitantly.

“You sure this is even open?”  
“Yeah, Dean, I’m sure. Just trust me on this one, okay?”  
Sam locked the car and followed his brother to the door.

“Hang on, Dean-”  
“Yeah?”  
“I just- happy birthday.”

“Thanks, dude.”


	7. 1x06 - Peach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this month has been stressful. But my beta Violette is wonderful (thank you Violette!!!) and we managed to edit this over the last few days, so here it is for you all to read! I start sixth form in two days, but I'm going to still try and write more of this ^-^  
> Anyway, this is the party, so I hope you enjoy it  
> Edit: I forgot to say - I recently joined the exR ship!! So if you have any fic recs or you want to fangirl with me, hit me up on tumblr (saveourstarwhales.tumblr.com) and I'll give you my skype or something ^-^

_The eagle has landed. SW_

"Okay, people, places!" Castiel clapped his hands together and the crowd followed his direction, silence falling like a curtain across the room as they all stilled, waiting for Dean Winchester's arrival. Upon the door opening, the crowd jumped up and began to clap, smiling, tears even springing to some peoples' eyes as they saw the man's reaction. Dean turned to Sam, muttered something and hugged him, then flashed a grin at the crowd in front of them both. Dean began to make his way through everyone, saying hi, catching up, until finally Castiel realized they were headed in his direction. He took a deep breath.

 

* * *

 

_Jesus- Jesus Christ. Are they all here for me?_

Dean blinked as he took in the room before him - the banners, the music, the bar, the balloons, and the _people_ , so many people, all here for him. It was a little like a beach - at first glance he could only see the collective but as he looked for longer, he started to pick out faces like grains of sand - Ellen, Jo, Bobby, Benny, Pamela, Lisa, Ben - and his eyes began to well up. Because as much as Dean Winchester did not do chick flick moments, he figured this one didn't count; he had been surprised and it was unexpected. He turned to his brother, muttered a quick "bitch" with a grin, hugged him, and waited for the response "jerk" before he started to make his way through the grains of sand one by one like an ocean wave. It was full of "Happy Birthday!" and "God, it's been so long!" and "Were you expecting this?" and a mumbled "you're getting old, boy," from Bobby. He stopped a little longer with Lisa, spoke to Ben, bent down and did their secret handshake and patted his shoulder before smiling at Lisa, "how have you been?" and saying goodbye, he'd speak to them later. His conversations were cut short when Sam re-appeared.

"By the way, I did none of this. There's a great events planning team who did it - they'll be the people you don't recognize. Wanna come meet them?"

Dean nodded and trailed behind Sam.

"Dean, this is the head of the team - or Garrison, as I guess I should call it - his name is Castiel." Dean's eyes snapped up, fixing on the man in front of him, blinking again in disbelief and suddenly feeling... _shy_.

_What am I supposed to do? Should I act like I don't know him, as if it never happened? Oh God, this is so hard-_

"Hello, Dean. It’s nice to finally meet you after planning this," Castiel started, and Dean fought back a sigh of relief that the choice had been made for him.

"Hey, Cas, good to meet you too." He offered his hand and gave Castiel a secret smirk, making sure Sam didn't see. "The place looks great, the music is perfect, and you couldn't have picked the people better. Seriously man, thanks."

"It's nothing, I was just doing my job." Castiel smiled shyly, an embarrassed flush tainting his pale cheeks.

"A damn good job at that-"

A short man appeared from nowhere, a lollipop hanging out of a wide grin. "Hey, Deano!" His eyes widened when he noticed Sam. " _Oh_. You are looking _beautiful_ , Sammy. I'm gonna climb you like a tree," he murmured softly under his breath.

"Gabriel, hey."

"How do you two- oh, yes. That." Castiel remembered and his cheeks turned crimson.

"Cassie _loved_ the photos by the way, kiddo. Hasn't stopped looking at them since-"

"Wait, what?" Sam asked, clearly confused with Gabriel's reference to the-night-Sam-knew-absolutely-nothing-about.

"Nothing, Moose. Hey, c'mere, try Balthy's Sex on the Beach and maybe we can try the real thing sometime." He raised an eyebrow seductively and pulled Sam away, leaving Castiel and Dean alone together.

"So, Cas, uh, hey again."

"Hey again to yourself, as well. Thank you for the photographs, they were- they were beautiful."

It was Dean's turn to blush. "Oh, they were nothing. I do have more, though." He winked, part of his usual persona joining the shy interior that had crept up on him during their conversation. "And, uh, sorry about that night. I was a bit stupid thinking you'd get my number when I shouted it - I'm a bit disappointed you haven't called since I gave you my number again, though," he joked.

"Wait - you gave me your number again?"

"Oh, dude, I wrote it on the back of one of the pictures. Didn't you see it?"

"I think I've been slightly too preoccupied with the front," Castiel replied, the crimson remaining over his face, "but maybe you should give it to me again, just in case I forget. Or something."

"Give me your phone, then." Dean took Castiel's phone and keyed in his number in the contacts list, texting himself from Castiel's phone then dragging his own phone out of his pocket to save Cas' number. "There. Now, if you forget to call me, I have your number too, okay?"

"Okay."

"Thanks again - for organizing this. I really do love it. I'd ask for a dance to say thanks, but I think if we have a replay of the night in the club, Bobby might have a heart attack. Or throw up. Or both simultaneously."

"Let's- let's just pretend that night never happened. Just say this is the first time we met."

"Well, damn, I don't really wanna forget that kiss, but if I have to..." Dean winked again and Cas took a deep breath.

"Yes, well, you might have more like that in the near future. I mean, if you want that. If you don't just ignore-"

"Trust me, I do want that, okay? I'm not letting you leave tonight without at least one kiss, you know. You owe me."

"For what?"

"For not calling."

"I didn't know I had your number!" He protested, then fell silent when Dean pressed a gentle kiss to the corner of his mouth.

"I gotta go, dude, people to see and whatever, but I'll see you later, okay?"

"...okay," Castiel said. "See you later, Dean."

"Later, Cas."

Dean faded into the crowd before reappearing quickly to add, "By the way, that did _not_ count as a kiss," then melting away from eyesight. Cas touched a finger to where Dean had just kissed him, dazed, not sure if it had actually happened or he had dreamt it. He checked his contacts just to make sure Dean's number was there and he definitely hadn't invented the whole encounter. But there Dean's number was - or, at least, he presumed " _Hottest guy I've ever seen_ " was Dean. Well, he knew that as a fact; Dean definitely was the hottest guy he had ever seen. _Is that bad? That Dean knows I think he's hot?_ He sighed quietly, sipped his (non alcoholic; Gabriel hadn't gotten to him yet) drink and watched the party unfold.

 

* * *

****

"Come on, Dean! You have to!"

Dean shook his head again, laughing. "I don't do karaoke. Maybe later when I've got a couple shots in me or somethin'. Not now, okay, Sammy?"

 

Ten minutes (and six shots of tequila) later, Dean sat cross-legged on the low stage, gripping a microphone in one hand and a bottle of beer in the other.

"O- okay, people! Imma sing now. Okay, Sammy? You got what... what you wanted! Yeah, okay." The soft guitar kicked in and he began to sing- well, if it could be called it that, which it probably couldn’t. It wasn't very good, more like a cat than a human. A really sick cat. With a throat infection.

"I'm lying alone with my head on the phone, thinking of you till it hurts... I know you hurt too but what else can we do, tormented and torn apart…”

 

* * *

 

"What are you thinking of lover-boy's singing, bro?"

"I'm thinking that I don't want to hear it again, in the nicest way possible."

"Me too, me too."

"How is the food being received?"

"Well, apparently, seeing as most of it's gone. Music?"

"Good. The karaoke was a good idea, it's definitely amusing."

"You should get up there!"

"Gabriel, I do not sing. You know that."

"Still, you need to loosen up!"

_The last time he said that to me was the day I met Dean._

"I do not!"

"Yeah, actually you do! Come on, I'll do it with you!"

"And what do you propose we sing?"

Dean's song ended as Gabriel replied, the thunderous applause drowning his words out.

"I didn't hear you-" Castiel began, but Gabriel grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the microphone, shoving it into his hand and grabbing another one for himself.

Castiel knew what song it was as soon as the opening chord sounded, and he took the microphone away from his mouth for a second to hiss, "Really, Gabriel? Really?"

Gabriel smirked and started, “I met him out for dinner on a Friday night-”

Although Castiel didn't join in until the chorus, he still begrudgingly admitted he enjoyed it.

 

The karaoke continued for a while - Sam being rewarded with cheers for a particularly tipsy cover of Taylor Swift (Dean had protested with “Hey, c’mon, man! Taylor Swift? Really, dude?” and had quickly concluded that his brother was really drunk), Charlie surprising everyone with a tuneful rendition of Walking on Sunshine, and Sam and Dean performing a Bon Jovi classic together among other performances. Castiel remained in a dark corner of the room, watching the proceedings with a smile and a plate of Gabriel's original La-Peach Lazuli cupcakes **,** which he had always been partial to and probably would be for the foreseeable future. As Gabriel had told him often, the dessert had been created specifically for Castiel (who was, as his brother put it, Gabe’s angel), as a thank you for everything that he’d done. The cupcakes were definitely one of his favourite products of GEM so far.

 

 

* * *

 

_It's el;even, peopllllle arew satrting to laeve abnd I wane t my kiss._

****

**_Dean, are you drunk?_ **

_Onllyyy a ;little bitr_

**_Whereabouts are you? I can't see you and there aren't exactly many places you could be hiding._ **

_Batheoor,m I rhink._

**_Stay there, okay?_ **

* * *

 

"Dean? Are you in here?" Castiel asked from the doorway.

"Dean?"

More silence, then a small groan. "Cas?"

Castiel entered the room fully and saw Dean clutching the toilet bowl looking awful.

"Dude. God, I drank a lot."

"Yes, I noticed. Are you okay?"

"I threw most of it up just now, so better, yeah. Not less drunk, but still better."

"You certainly sound a lot better than your texts-"

"I texted you? Oh, God, when?"

"Only a few minutes ago. Don't worry, you didn't reveal any huge secrets."

"Good."

"I didn't say anything about little secrets, though."

"Hey, shut up," Dean chuckled, then bent over the toilet again. "Sorry. Ugh, this is horrible."

"I'm not sure that's sanitary, to be hugging it, you know." _And I'd much rather you be hugging me, if I'm completely honest._

"Smartass," Dean grinned, "and 'sides, I think I'm done now. Who's still here?"

"Just the team, your brother, and a girl called Jo, I think. We're going to clean up before we leave if none of us are drunk - which I think, actually, we've managed-"

"Hey, don't go yet! S'my birthday, man, you gotta stay."

"What, were you planning on party games? Pin the tail on the donkey?"

"Nope. More like _adult_ games," Dean slowly hauled himself up, Cas offering his hand for support. Their fingers intertwined for a few seconds before being dropped as if it had never happened.

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

As soon as Dean heard Jo say Never Have I Ever, he knew he was screwed.

"Cas! Moral support?"

Castiel started to shake his head, then Gabriel visibly pushed him over. He gave in and sat down, cross legged, on the floor in between Sam and Jo. "What are we playing?"

"You ever played Never Have I Ever?" Dean raised an eyebrow.

"No, I don't think so."

"Okay, it's pretty simple - basically, you say 'never have I ever' and then finish the sentence. If any of the other people've done what you said, they have to drink. Why don't you go first?" Dean handed a full glass to Castiel, who eyed it dubiously, but accepted it anyway.

"Uh, okay. Never have I ever... done drugs? Is that okay?"

"Yeah, dude, that's great."

Dean and Jo drank unashamedly. "Both tried pot once," Jo revealed, "it was awful. Never again."

"Sam?"

"Never have I ever- ever been suspended from school."

"Kissass," Dean muttered, before taking another mouthful of whatever the hell was in his glass, alongside Cas. "Never pegged you for the rule breaker type," Dean shrugged.

"It was... never mind. It was a long time ago."

"I'm gonna get that out of you one day, y'know."

"Feel free to try."

"Okay!" Jo interrupted, "Stop the flirting for a second. Your turn, Dean."

He answered confidently: "Never have I ever dated someone older."

Sam and Jo drank while Castiel took out his phone, tapping on the keyboard. Dean's phone vibrated in his pocket.

 

_You might have to change that soon. I'm older than you._

He looked up to find Castiel blushing with a smirk. Next to him, Jo looked devious - _oh God, I don't even wanna know what she's thinking of-_

"Never have I ever cross-dressed."

"Shit, Jo, I hate you!" Dean's drink was disappearing fast as he took yet another sip.

"Please enlighten us, Dean," Castiel inquired, curious.

"Nope, please don't; I don't wanna know-” Sam covered his ears as a female voice interrupted him.

“-I’d love to tell the story!"

"Not now, Jo, another time. Please. Cas' turn."

Jo pouted then pulled Sam's hands off of his ears before turning to the oldest player.

"Never have I ever... been in handcuffs."

Dean drank. Again. _Shit, I'm gonna be throwing up again in a minute._ "Another story for another time. Sammy?"

"Never have I ever played strip poker."

While Castiel and Jo drank simultaneously, Dean revelled in the knowledge that there was finally something he hadn't done.

"Really, Dean?" Jo was, quite clearly, shocked. "God, where have you been all these years?"

"I'm sure we'd be able to arrange it for him," Castiel muttered, but only Dean seemed to have heard. _Jesus, where's this side of Cas coming from? The booze? If it is, we have to get him drunk more often. This is just fun._

Dean's victory continued as he told the others he'd never read the Bible to which Castiel drank on his own - "seriously, dude?"

"I have a religious family, hence my name. We were taught to read the scripture from a young age and were required to memorize it, too."

"Dude, that's so cool! So you could recite the Bible?” Jo leaned forward slightly, interested more for the fact that it was strange than for the actual words.

“‘In the beginning God created the heavens and the earth. Now the earth was formless and empty, darkness was over the surface of the deep, and the Spirit of God was hovering over the waters. And God said, ‘Let there be light,’ and there was light. God saw that the light was good, and he separated the light from the darkness. God called the light ‘day,’ and the darkness he called ‘night.’ And there was evening, and there was morning—the first day...’ etcetera. It gets boring quickly."

 

The next statement proved Jo had never had a tattoo, while the other three had. Sam and Dean pulled their shirts down slightly to show off the matching protection symbols they had, and Castiel showed them the tiny black wings at the nape of his neck to match Gabe’s cupcakes.

"Dean, you know I know that's not the only tattoo you have. _All_ of them, Dean Winchester," Jo reprimanded. Dean rolled his eyes before taking off his shirt completely, pointing out the song lyric at the bottom of his back he'd had done when he was young and reckless, and the small halo crowning his shoulder blades. The _for my mom_ went unspoken, and although Jo raised an eyebrow, she didn’t point it out verbally.

****

* * *

 

One thing Castiel hadn’t expected to happen was for Dean to take his shirt off, exposing what seemed like miles of golden skin stretched smoothly over muscle.

_...okay. I can deal with this like the mature man I am, I can totally-_

Cas' mouth dropped open further when Dean pointed out the other tattoos, the song lyric he couldn't quite make out from this distance and the angelic halo.

"Hey, Cas, you okay there?" Sam half- _giggled_ , Cas swore he did, and he bowed his head in embarrassment, muttering "I am fine, thank you, Sam." When he looked up again he caught Dean's eyes, and the mischievous crinkles around them were proof that he'd seen the whole display between his brother and Cas.

The game continued after Dean had put his shirt on, even if Castiel's train of thought did not, and it was Cas' turn again. "Never have I ever... uh, been married?"

He wasn't expecting anyone to drink it when Sam did, it was a surprise, but a nice one, because Sam really needed payback for his earlier comment.

"Wait, what? You never told me this!" Dean questioned indignantly, and Sam shrugged.

"Vegas?" He offered as an answer, and Dean took it, albeit begrudgingly, but took it all the same.

"You ever get married again, you tell me, you hear?"

"Yeah, Dean." He rolled his eyes when Dean wasn't looking before speaking again. "Never have I ever given someone a blow job."

Everyone else drunk. "God, I feel left out," Sam laughed.

Gabriel's voice floated from the other side of the room where he was piling empty paper plates into a bin bag: "You're welcome to come give it a try!"

"Not while I'm here, thanks!" Dean called. "Okay, never have I ever given a stranger a lap dance."

The blue-eyed man swallowed a gulp of his drink and watched Dean stare at him in shock. He uttered a single word in explanation - "Gabriel."

Castiel noticed Jo was wearing her devious smile again, so it was hardly a big revelation when Dean drank reluctantly to having sex in a sibling's room, and in a car. Sam was a little more disturbed than Dean, but obviously that was natural.

"Is there anywhere you haven't copulated, Dean?" Castiel asked sarcastically.

"Oh, I haven't fucked on a desk before. Now that's one I'd like to try," he winked.

_I might as well just kill myself now, before he says something else, because I don't think it's possible for me to blush anymore._

 

* * *

 

When the Garrison was done cleaning up, Dean watched through blurry eyesight as the ginger from Castiel's team walked delicately over to them and rested a hand on Cas' shoulder.

"It's time to go, Castiel. Unless you'd like to stay?"

"I think it's time for me to leave, if you don't want me to stay," Castiel addressed Dean as he stood up. "I've had a great night."

"Hey, man, I want you to stay, sure I do!" _I think that was too eager. Jesus, Dean, nice job._

"Okay." And it was as simple as that - he sat down again, next to Dean this time. "Are you able to get home, Anna?"

_Oh, her name's Anna._

"Yes; I didn't drink anything so I'll be fine. I'll take Gabe and Balthy home too, okay? Alfie and the others already went home and Joshua didn't drink either so he can take Chris. I'll see you on Monday, okay?"

"Goodbye, Anna."

"Goodbye, Castiel!" Anna leaned down to hug him before she went. _Huh. I guess their business really is friendly._

"I'd better go, too," Jo said, getting up, "my mom will kill me if I'm not home before one and it's already half past twelve. Sam, want to share a taxi?"

"Sure thing, Jo," Sam nodded and stumbled up too, half clutching Jo for support as they slowly walked out.

"S'my birthday, why are you all leaving?" Dean moaned, a little exaggerated, and draped himself across Cas. "Oh, the sadness!  No one wants me now that I'm thirty!"

It was a few seconds before he realized his current position. _Shitfuckjesus. Oops._

Castiel, however, seemed to be smiling rather than being uncomfortable. He held Dean’s upper arms and hoisted them both to their feet, apparently stronger than he looked.

 

 

"Hey Cas, come back to my place? Please? No point in staying here when everyone else has gone."

"I would, but won't Sam mind?"

"Oh... yeah. The princess probably needs his beauty sleep." Dean was dismayed that he couldn't spend any more time with Castiel, but then Castiel began to speak again:

"Dean? Do you want to come to my apartment? I live alone, so if you don't want your birthday to end yet, you can come over. If you want."

"Yeah, sure, that'd be good." Dean flashed a grin, and took Castiel’s hand in his.


End file.
